Marooned Ninja
The Marooned Ninja was a team formed by the Original Ninja (Kai, Cole, Zane, and Jay) and the de-aged Wu, after they were stranded in the First Realm. They resolved to free the Dragons from the tyranny of the Dragon Hunters, and return home to Ninjago. After Wu aged further and grew a mustache and a goatee, he proved himself worthy to the Firstbourne, and reclaimed his father's Dragon Armor. The newly titled Dragon Master Wu and the Ninja boarded their respective dragons, and were finally able to return to their home realm. Members *Kai *Cole *Zane *Jay *Wu Allies *Dragon Hunters (All except Iron Baron) **Faith/Heavy Metal *Dragons **Firstbourne **Stormbringer **Slab **Fire Dragon **Ice Dragon *The Resistance History Sons of Garmadon Big Trouble, Little Ninjago The Marooned Ninja made their debut when the original Ninja and baby Wu used Traveler's Tea that Mistaké gave them to escape their near death experience with the Colossus. They were knocked out, but awoke soon after to find themselves in the Realm of Oni and Dragons without any way back home. Hunted Firstbourne They get caught by the Dragon Hunters, while Cole goes with Wu to hunt. Cole and Wu then go to base, but the Ninja are not there. Then, Jay, Kai, and Zane are brought in the Dragon Hunter lair. Iron & Stone When Iron Baron mistook the Ninja as Oni, they are forced to face Slab. They were able to restrain him but Zane had to use his Ice to save Jay from Slab's Earth. Iron Baron noted Oni don't have Elemental Powers and told the Hunters to capture them. Radio Free Ninjago Kai, Jay, and Zane are captured and was told the Hunters will be hunting for Dragons. When they refused to help him, Iron Baron set off a device to create an Elemental reaction. After the Hunters caught the Wind Dragon, Cole tells them they will eventually find out how to solve all their problems. How to Build a Dragon The Ninja planned to build Firstbourne as a distraction to escape. When they were encountered by the real Firstbourne, the Hunters prepare to hunt for the Ninja. The Gilded Path The Ninja woke up and noted Wu aged overnight. Wu told them he had a dream about his childhood fishing with his brother and father. Heavy Metal approached them and asked if it's true he's the son of the First Spinjitzu Master. When Wu confirmed this, Heavy Metal revealed she's actually a woman named Faith. She asked if Wu knows where the Dragon Armor is, and Wu pointed in a direction. She then got a vehicle to carry their supplies and told them Iron Baron can't know she's helping them. When they are approached by Daddy No Legs and Muzzle, they Ninja tricked them and were able to tie them up. They stole their vehicles and continued driving toward the armor. Two Lies, One Truth The Dragon Hunters pursued the Ninja into the canyons, but were defeated. The Ninja, however, are unaware Jet Jack put a tracking device on their vehicle. The Ninja reached Oni territory and went in to look for the armor. They see the land was abandoned, but noticed the gates reveal a map to the Dragon Armor, which is located in Firstbourne's nest. The Weakest Link When the Ninja woke up, Faith handed them chain guns and they start training by chaining up a rock. When they, and Wu, succeeded, they have Wu ride Stormbringer. When they stopped to look at their map, they realize the Hunters were following them. They were able to defeat them, but Faith has been captured. Saving Faith The Ninja uncovers Faith under the sand, but were surrounded by Dragon Hunters. They were tied up, but Wu escaped. He agreed to lead Iron Baron to the Firstbourne's nest while everyone else stayed behind. Lessons for a Master The Ninja began to rock back and forth to escape their ties. Jet Jack releases them and tells them they would go after Wu and Iron Baron. However, their journey ends when they see a bridge has been destroyed. When they were reunited with Wu and Firstbourne, they traveled back to Ninjago. Gallery MoSEp84NinjaInFirstRealm.png MoSEp84Wu&FourNinja.png|Wu, Kai, Jay, Zane, and Cole seeing dragons in the sky. Earth-dragon-tv.png|Kai, Jay and Zane about to be attacked by the Earth Dragon. Cole-lil-wu.png|Cole with Kid Wu. Zane-kai-jay.png|Zane, Kai, and Jay protecting themselves from the Earth Dragon. NinjaMeetHeavyMetal.jpg|Teen Wu and the Ninja, after being startled by Faith. MoSEp93MasterAndStudentsReunite.jpg|Wu, reuniting with the Ninja after returning with the Dragon Armor. MoSEp89WuPointing.jpg Snapshot_28.png NinjaSeason9Dragons.png|Their Dragons as of "Lessons for a Master" Category:2018 Category:Ninja Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2018 characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Ice Category:Earth Category:Creation Category:Fire Category:Lightning Category:Articles in need of improvement Category:Hunted Category:Elemental masters